Chason des perso de Dgrayman
by zorchide
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui veulent les paroles originel et leur traduction des chansons chantées par les personnages! Parce que moi je me suis fais royalement chier en cherchant leur Putain de traduction et leur paroles originel
1. Chapter 1

**Lala lullaby'song**

Lacrimosa dies illa

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce deus

Pie Jesus Domine

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce deus

Pie Jesus Domine

Pie Jesus Domine

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce deus

Pie Jesus Domine

**Traduction **

En ce jour de larme

Où surgira de la poussière

Le pêcheur sera jugé

Pardonne-lui, mon bon dieu

Jésus, notre seigneur

Le pêcheur sera jugé

Pardonne-lui, mon bon dieu

Jésus, notre seigneur

Jésus, notre seigneur

Le pêcheur sera jugé

Pardonne-lui, mon bon dieu

Jésus, notre seigneur

_**Allen : MDR**_

_**Tyki : Quoi **_

_**Auteur : MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Allen mon chou tu vas en baver MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Tyki :Elle a encore pétez un cable**_

_**Allen : Juste Un**_

_**Tyki : T'as raisons je dirais plus deux**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Road'song**

Sennen ko ha sagashiteru

Daijina hatto sagashiteru

Anata ha atari

Tashikameyo

Sennen ko ha sagashiteru

Daijina hatto sagashiteru

Watashi wa azuri

Tsugi wa darre

**Traduction**

Le comte millénaire est à la recherche

À la recherche de son précieux cœur

Est-tu le bon?

Vérifions-le

Le comte millénaire est à la recherche

À la recherche de son précieux cœur

Je ne suis pas le bon

Qui est le prochain?

_**Road : Ta mis ma chanson MERCHI^^**_

_**Auteur : De rien sa fait plaisir**_

_**Allen : Road ne l'encourage pas elle prévoit de me mettre avec le comte dans une de ses fics TT**_

_**Auteur : PAS MA FAUTE tu vas si bien avec le comte**_

_**Comte : On parle de moi!**_

_**Auteur : Dis lui toi que vous allez bien ensemble**_

_**Comte : Allen tu ne m'aime pas**_

_**Tyki : ALLEN EST À MOI**_

_**Auteur : Non Allen appartiens à celui qui l'embrassera le plus sensuellement à moins que vous le partagé**_

_**Comte et Tyki : JAMAIS**_

_**Allen : J'ai pas mon mot à dire**_

_**Road ignorant Allen : UN, DEUX, TROIS ET…..GO!**_

_**Auteur pendant que le comte roule une pelle à Allen : Review ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasdebit'song**

Yurikago ga hitotsu atta

Yurigagori hitotsu na atta

Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta

Yurikago wa, hitotsu, kiri ni magirete

Hoshi hitotsu

Hakaba de yurete

Kieteku yu

**Traduction :**

Il y a fort, fort longtemps

Il y avait un berceau

Et dans le berceau il y en avait un autre

Un berceau est devenu un jumeau

Et l'un des berceaux s'est perdu dans le brouillard

Une étoile illumine le lieu sacré

Et disparu

_**Auteur : Et le gagnant est…LE COMTE**_

_**Public : Ouuuaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!**_

_**Comte : ET mon prix**_

_**Auteur : J'y arrive comme prix tu remporte….Allen Walker!**_

_**Allen : JE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !**_

_**Comte : Viens là mon petit Allen on va s'amusé. (Sourire pervers)**_

_**Allen : Tyki sauve-moi**_

_**Tyki : Je vais te sauvé mon Shonen**_

_**Come : Si tu me le laisse demain il est tout à toi**_

_**Tyki : Marcher conclus**_

_**Allen : EEEEEEEEH**_

_**Auteur : Maintenant au perdant va un magnifique Kendoka du nom de Kanda**_

_**Kanda : Mugen**_

_**Auteur : OK j'ai rien dis ( va boudé dans son coin)**_

_**Comte : Bon ben je me retire dans mes appartements avec mon Allen**_

_**Tyki : Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**La chanson du quatorzième**

Soshite bouya wa nemuriini tsuite

Ikizuku haino nakano honoo

Hitotsu futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami hitoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume,

Yume

Ginno hitomino yaragu yoroni

Umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga

Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru

Mou kakonokoni aiwo

Tsunaidateni kissuwo

**Traduction**

Et soudain le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil

Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendre

Une par une

Elles s'élèvent et grandissent sur ce visage amoureux

Des milliers de rêves flottent au dessus de la terre

Ces rêves

Dans la nuit quand les argentés tremblent

Tu es née dans une lumière éternelle

Bien que des millions de mois et d'années soient passé

Peut importe combien de prière sont retourné sur terre

Je continuerais de prier

S'il te plait livre cet amour

Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous

**_Nea : AAAHHH_**

**_Allen : qu'est ce qu'il y a_**

**_Nea : Non rien juste (profite du moment d'attention d'Allen pour l'Enfermer avec lui dans unePièce)._**

**_Auteur : AhAH je le savais !_**

**_Auteur : ALLO Y A QUEQU'UN_**

**_Auteur : Je suis toute seule bouhouhohuohuhou TT un p'tit review pour me console_**


End file.
